MegaMan:StarForce
by Tr331
Summary: This is my first submission and I hope it will be the first of many to come. Read it and Please help me to get better. The name of the kids are my ideas, the name of the navis are not. The locations are mine also, Chapter 2 coming soon


MEGAMAN: STARFORCE

CHAPTER 1:"Here comes the Navis"

On the steps of Helix High School there are 6 kids whose lives are about to change in an instant.

"So, I went by Higsby's... (Gets cut off)

"Again? …Mika that is the 5th time this week you've gone to Higsby's" said Cyan

"You know, Cyan, there is more to life than the Salon" quipped Mika

"I can say the same thing about you and that infernal Chip Shop" argued Cyan

"Stop the both of you! Man… Cyan you don't argue that much with your own brother!" Said Zion

"I know and I'm her brother" remarked Mach

At that same moment a brilliant flash came across the sky and ended just as mysteriously as it had began.

"Weird"remarked Gene

After that the bell rings for first period and everyone starts to leave except for Zion as he realizes that Tank is asleep on beside the pole

"Tank,Tank!... wake up man! TIME FOR SCHOOL"yelled Zion

"I'm up,I'm up " grumbled Tank

These kids are the ones who will be chose to save the world of Orthos. Here is a little more information on our fututre heroes

Zion Corroleone: Son of the famous Scientist who discovered EM Waves: James Zastidil. His father died on an experiment trying to turn EM Waves into energy. He acts like he has gotten over his fathers passing but still has a lot of issues to resolve. His mothers name is Fuana Corroleone, He took his mothers name after the death of his father.

Gene Albert Edision: He's just your averge genuis with an IQ of 300.(He's smarter than that but the test only goes so high). He is a transfer from the "Main District School". His parents are: Louisa Albert and Alva Edision both Scientists aboard the Space Station. Zion and Gene became friends on Gene's first day to Helix and have never been apart since.

Cyan Bolva: Sister of "Mach"Bolva. Daughter of Mary Bolva who is the owner of the "Salon". The Salon is the first fully automated beauty parlor. On the oustside she seems vain and concited but maybe she has a softer side

Mach Bolva: Brother of Cyan Bolva. Son of Mary Bolva. Mach is the fastest runner on the Helix track team and also has a motor demanor. He is always going never the one to slow down.

Mika Torrenson: Son of Braston Torrenson who is the head of Chip development at Battle Corp. With his dad being the head of Chips development,Mika is into everything that is into Virus Busting. He is a bit head-strong, and boorish but all in all he is a good person.

Tank: Need I say anymore! The star linemen of the Helix football team but his title does not match his demanor. He is laid-back, slow-speaking and very anti-fighting. He is the son of Dr. Errol Jorgenson the head doctor at Orthos Medical Center.

Well that's it for our heroes let see what is happening in first period

"Did you see that flash?" asked Zion

"Yes, I've checked my records and nothing in the Orthos Database ever refers to anything like it" responded Gene

"What colors did you all see?" said Mach

"I saw Red" said Zion

"Pink"said Cyan

"Green" said Gene

"Yellow" said Tank

"Blue"said Mika

"White for me" said Mach

At lunch the kids are still talking about the blast that happened that morning

"Man... My band has been acting up all day especially during Virus Busitng Class"said Mika

"So has mine and when I looked at it glowed the same color I saw during the Surge"said Zion

"Hey, I think we need to talk to my dad at the Battle Corp and see if he can fix our Bands"said Mika

"Alright... after school we'll meet up in the courtyard and head to Battle Corp and see if Mika's Dad can fix our bands"said Zion

Next part of the story will tell how the Navis came to the world of Orthos. this is the same day in the morning that the "flash" kills the elctricity of Helix High

"Hurry! we have to find a place to hide before the sentinels come and get us"yelled Zero

"I detect a place with high electrical output and we can hide ourselves within these electric signatures"answered NumbersMan

"How are we are we going to stop the sentinels long enough so that we can get away?"asked Roll

"I can use my RED FLASH and blind"said Zero

"So find the nearest piece of electric equipment and zap into it, simple enough" said GutsMan

"Also we have to be quick about it"said QuickMan

"I detect 6 elec. signatures that are strong enough to hide us"said NumbersMan

"Where are they"said MegaMan

"In the big area near the steps of the structure"said NumbersMan

"Ok... on three I'll use RED FLASH and all of us will zap into these objects after that we will go into Dormant Mode and will come back the next day. Got it?"said Zero

"Got it" replied everyone

"Um... not to be a buzz kill or anything but the sentinels are closing in and they are closing in fast!"said MegaMan

"ZERO... DO IT NOW BEFORE WE ARE DIGITAL DUST!"yelled MegaMan

"RED FLASH!"said Zero

At that moment Zero released a momumental amount of bright EM Waves that blinded the sentinels and that was the same flash that the kids saw at the school

"Those elec. signatures that I detected are 100m below us and now is the time to merge within them"said NumbersMan

"Hey... will we be able to pop out of the thingies after were inside of them?"asked GutsMan

"I can not say GutsMan, If these creatures who operate these devices can learn how to work with us maybe we will be able to "pop out" "said NumbersMan

"Alright time to dive in"said Roll

"Hopefully they will not notice us until we can form a plan of action and find a way for them to understand our plight"said Zero

The Navis dive into the virus bands of the six humans and enter dormant mode. They are planning to stay there until the next day but one of them awakens and disturbs one of the kids' band

"Man... I can't stand being Dormant any longer, I am going to delete myself if don't do something"moaned MegaMan

"Ya know... this thing is in pretty good condition... but maybe I can do something to boost this babay up a little bit"mused Mega

So while inside the virus band Mega tweaks with this, pulls with that, and finally "fixes" Mika's band

Mika notices that his band is not working when he goes to tune it up during Virus Busting Honors Class

"What THE... What is worng with my band"?yelled Mika

Mika pops open the cover of the band and on the display he see a person inside his band with a blue helmet,blue armor and a sly grin on his face

"Hello"said MegaMan

"AHHHH!"replied Mika

Mika then quickly shut the cover of the band and started talking to himself

"Ok... I just saw a person inside of my band and he talked to me. God I need to stop eating so many pizzas before bed and playing VB 09"said Mika

"Now I am going to open my band again and I am not going to see a little blue man on the screen...Here goes"said Mika

Mika goes to open the band again and there is MegaMan still smiling

"Now don't freak out and close me up again...My name is MegaMan,Mega for short and I am a warrior from the world of EM"said Mega

"EM,EM,EM,E-What?"asked Mika

"ElectroMagnetic Waves"replied Mega

"You...come from EM Waves? You mean things like: Radio Waves,MicroWaves stuff like that?"asked Mika

"Well yes and no...see the thing is us EM Waves can develop and evolve, we can take on the form of any creature that we come in contact with their frequency"said Mega

"Um...Ya kinda lost me there Mega"said Mika

"You know NumbersMan can better explain all this sciency stuff better than I can all I do is destory Viruses"said Mega

"There are more of your kind out there?"asked Mika

"UH-HUH and they are in this place too... what is this place called?"asked Mega

"School"said Mika

"What do you do in School?"asked Mega

"Me personally I do not a thing in this place except for VB Honors"said Mika

"VB?"said Mega

"Virus Busting Honors Class"said Mika

"Wait... how do you creatures destroy viruses?"asked Mega

"Well... for one thing us creatures are called: humans and this thing that you've taken over is called a Virus Band"said Mika

"Ok and how does it destroy viruses?"asked Mega

Mika presses a button on the virus band and out pops a lot of little chips with pictures and names on them

"These things are called Battle Chips and they have the power to destroy viruses by interfacing with the appliance that is being infected"said Mika

"Watch and learn"said Mika

Mika turns to a computer on his desk and points at infared point and presses a button and a blue laser hits the port

"Sorry I guess my band is still onn the fritz it usually fires a red laser...but(trails off)

Mika turns when he hears some sounds coming from the computer he just tried to jack into

"Mika...Mika I'm in here and Uh how did I get in here?"asked Mega

"Sweet... you must be a part of my band now so when I try to jack in... You go into the computer"said Mika

"That's all well and good but how do I get out of this computer?"asked Mega

"I guess I'll have to jack you out"said Mika

Mika presses the interface button on his band and Mega comes back into his band

"So how was your trip?"asked Mika

"Alright... I saw a whole lot of viruses in there"said Mega

"When are we going to meet the rest of your friends?"asked Mika

"Well they are all in Dormant Mode so I can't tell you when I will be able to sense their frequencies"said Mega

"Dormant Mode?"asked Mika

"It's like sleep mode on a computer"said Mega

"Oh"said Mika

"Guess we will just wait and see when and with they pop up at"said Mega


End file.
